User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House of Anubis Spin Off - Fanfiction
Yesh, This is another one of my bored attempted to write a story :) Just so you know, I'll make a gallery of all the characters in this so you know who's who! '' Cassie.jpg|Cassie Tate Erin.jpg|Erin Dexter1 touch.gif|Dexter Susykane117.png|Cecilia Demi-Lovato-Peoples-Choice-Awards-640x430.jpg|Gigi Taylor hand heart gif.gif|Sandra tumblr_lyo12pHI311qmr4e7o1_1280.jpg|Autumn nolansotillo_1303933425.jpg|Nolan & Holan Van Dfersve 32880.jpg|Felix '' ---- Cassie and Erin walked in the Anubis House with their luggage, Erin being excited for the new school year and Cassie being excited to meet new boys. : "This year is already going great!" Cassie smiled, "I know! I can't wait to see Dexter!" Erin smiled, "Aww, Looks like someone has a crush..." Cassie teased as Erin's face turned into a Strawberry, "Hahaha." She said sarcastically. "What is going on down here?" A blonde lady walked down the stairs in an elegant red dress. Cassie and Erin looked up at the Lady, "Who are you?" They asked. : "I'm Cecilia Von, Your new caretaker." Cecilia answeed, Both girls glanced at each other and Cassie says, "What happened to Victor?" "Cassie, Remember, Victor left Anubis last year?" "Oh, Yeah, I forgot!" Cassie nods while speaking. Cecilia began to look up in the hall, to Cassie and Erin, It looked like she was looking for something. "Well girls, I must go back to my office. You should unpack now!" Cecilia smiled and walked back up to her office. After Cecilia leaving, Cassie looks at Erin as the two walked up the stairs, "Is it just me or I find her dress extremely beautiful." Erin rolls her eyes. : An hour later, Three more students arrived, Dexter, A Brunette petite girl, and a brunette boy. "We're home!" Dexter dropped his bags, The brunette stared at him, "You're happy to be at school?" The brunette asked, "Well,Yes! It's like a vacation from my family! My dad is always telling me to get a job over the summer, which I won't, So I find this a vacation from my family." Dexter explained, "Eh, I guess you're right about that." The brunette smiled, "What's your name?" She asked, "Dexter Lloyd! You?" "Autumn Spencer! And that boy over there, Is my best friend, Felix Thompson!" Autumn smiled. "Cool!" Dexter smiled and walks to his room, Felix following him the way and Autumn walking up the stairs. : Another two boys, Who looked like twins arrived, and another girl arrived, She looked slightly as a tomboy, if it was even possible. Her ripped leggings, Her shiny black eyeshadow, pale lipstick, and long black and blue hair was obviously easy to tell she was a tomboy or she had a style for goth. "Finally, We're here." One of the twin boys said in a german accent, "I'm surprised we made it here without crying!" another boy said, But only his accent was american. "Me too!" The other one said, The girl that had entered with them rolled her eyes. "Where is Sandra when I need her...?" she mumbled, After the twins leaving to enter the living room the girl stood there waiting for her friend. : After a few minutes, "The Queen is here!" A honey blonde entered the room. "Finally, What took you so long?" "Calm down, Gigi, I was talking to some really really cute boys." Gigi was the girl with black and blue hair, "Oh please Sandra, You know I'm easily impatient." Gigi rolled her eyes as Sandra did the same and began to mock her words. "I'm going upstairs!" Sandra dragged her luggage upstairs as Gigi looked around to see if no one was around. "Great, Now I can go see Cecilia." She mumbles and walks upstairs to see the caretaker. : "I'm here, What'd you call me here for?" Gigi asked. "Well, I'm here to talk about your...Physical Abilities." Cecilia played with a black feather, Corbierre had left while he was living there with Victor. "My physical abilities? Don't tell me I'm like some Chosen One or Osir-" "How do you know about the Descendants of Amneris and Osiris?" Cecilia questioned. "You told me about it, Last summer and I couldn't come as an underclassmen here..." Gigi explained, "Oh, I understand now, Your physical abilities are not like the chosen one or the osirian's. It's something different. Neither is it the Isirian. You seem to control...Elements..." Cecilia said. : While Cecilia and Gigi were talking, Cassie interuppted by bursting in the room. "The kitchen is filled with powder, Ms.Von." Even Cassie herself was covered in powder. Cecilia glared at Cassie as Cassie stared at Gigi. "Who are you?" Cassie asked Gigi, "Who are you?" Gigi asked back. "Cassie, Go downstairs and clean up the powder! I'll be there in a minute!" Cecilia rolled her eyes and followed Cassie down. : The twin boys were playing with cooking appliances, making a bunch of noise like a jungle, As Cecilia walked in, Silence filled the room. It wasn't just any silence. A cold shivering bone silence as if Cecilia could control the volume or feelings. "What's going on here?First day here and we're already in the Neon Jungle?" She stares at the twins. "Um.." The one with the german accent said as the one with the american accent was silenced. "Speak up. What are your names?" Cecilia asked, All the other students surrounded Cecilia, "Uh...That's Nolan and I'm Holan" Holan, The american accent twin said. "Mhm, Maybe I should call Mr.Sweet and let him know how his new students are acting on the first day..." "But-" "Shush." Cecilia glares at Nolan and Holen, then walking away, As she walks away, she yells, "Clean this mess up or you have detention." After she left, the rest of the students giggle. : Cassie walks to Autumn, "Hi! What's your name?" Cassie asked, "Autumn Spencer." Autumn smiled, "You?" Autumn asked, "Cassie Tate, That's Erin, my best friend!" Erin at the time was talking to Dexter, "She's talking to Dexter...?" Autumn asked. "Yep, They're dating!" Cassie answered. "Mhm." Autumn took a sip of her iced tea. : That Night, Cassie created a meeting, Only between her,Erin,and Dexter, the remaining Sibuna members. "This is a Sibuna meeting!" Cassie giggled, The meeting was in the attic, Trying to create the old student feel. "Cassie, It's our first night, why are we having a Sibuna meeting? I mean, The Osirian isn't here-" Erin was cut off by Cassie. "But that's not all! We have another student! She have ombre hair, Black with blue, She looks pretty! But, That's not the point, The point is, I saw her and Cecilia talking. It looked deep and personal. When I went to tell Cecilia about the powder it looked as if I interuppted something, And do I need to mention that dress? I like the dress but I realize it's too elegant to wear as a caretaker, Plus, the way she silences everyone...Like she has power over them...Isn't it strange?" Cassie finally explained, Both Erin and Dexter staring at her. : "Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? It's the first day back...Why wear it out with hard mysteries? The students of sibuna last year did their work...I'm sure the whole Mystery is over." Erin said, Dexter, who raised his hand, speaks, "Well, Should we mention that this is a house where all bad things happen? I should have transferred to Isis..." Erin frowned her face, "But, you wouldn't be with me..." "I'll always be with you." Dexter smiled, Then the two began saying some jibberish cute words to each other while rubbing their noses together. : Cassie rolls her eyes, "Hello! This is a meeting not a RomCom." "Oh, sorry Cass." The two pulled away from each other. After discussing the mystery, The door knob to the attic twisted, All three catches it's attention "...Who's that?" Cassie asked, Erin and Dexter stand up, "You think I know?" Erin said, Cassie was still sitting, stuck to the floor, "Just incase, we should hide." Erin and Dexter dragged Cassie to a hiding spot, where all three of them hid. : The door opened, "You can come in now." said Cecilia, She walked in with two ladies,one girl, and one man who perhaps looked like Mr.Sweet. The two ladies looked like Daphne and Vera while the girl was Gigi. ---- : And that's all you get! Like I said, This was an attempt to try and write a story while I'm bored so, Hope you like it! Critism accepted as well as opinions. Category:Blog posts